


假孕（mmxpbp）

by Qianlaw



Category: MMPBP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianlaw/pseuds/Qianlaw
Summary: WARNING:·有cp：mmpbp·设定是：我瞎写。霸道总裁和他的小娇妻（闭嘴（。·剧透：是假孕梗，没有逻辑，勿细究·看的愉快





	假孕（mmxpbp）

见鬼。  
peter摸着自己已经足足圆了一圈的肚子，终于放弃无用又可笑的挣扎了。  
他不得不面对他被一个小男孩操怀孕了的事实。  
男人真的可以怀孕？  
peter又摸了一下自己的肚子，最终怂下肩膀，把自己无力的扔进被褥间。  
中年危机。  
他一度以为发福破产名誉落地已经是最糟的了，没想到还能更糟。  
peter无力的锤了一下床铺。  
根本不是发福！见鬼！是怀孕了！  
他的思绪不由得飘回了那个一切开始的错误夜晚，小男孩那鬼东西塞进他的屁股里进进出出，摁着他让他喊老公，当然处于成年人的自持他不是绝对不可能喊出口的！绝对。  
最后小男孩趴在他耳边说：怀上我的小蜘蛛吧。  
魔法吗？！见鬼见鬼见鬼！！！  
peter第无数次锤着无辜的床铺发气。  
他根本不敢去医院查查这个不知道父亲的小宝宝的状态，糟透了，peter迄今为止第二糟的时刻——第一遭的时刻是他被按着在床上被迫射出来的时候。  
操！不要再想了！放下你的见鬼的自尊心！不管是对你还是对孩子你应该去医院看看！  
peter强硬的咬着牙把自己从床上支起来，最后又脱力的倒下去。  
生下来再说吧，我会养的，对，男人怀孕太过匪夷所思，对于一个中年男性来说这太太太太过了！他绝对第二天会上社会新闻头条！题目他都想好了：震惊！中年男子被强奸致怀孕！  
好吧，其实也不算强奸，已经是合奸了。  
都怪自己常年单身空虚寂寞被色欲熏心！！！  
peter无奈的起身，颓废的去洗漱间打理好自己——反派可不会体贴的给怀孕的蜘蛛侠孕假。

当然，还有见鬼的孕期发情。  
什么？你问我为什么会有孕期发情？  
peter狼狈的靠在一间公共厕所的冰凉墙壁上，手下粗鲁的摩擦自己吐露液体的阴茎，浑身泛着不正常的粉红。  
他不知道！还不是那个见鬼的小男孩给他说什么：怀孕了就一定会挺着肚子后穴流出淫水来求操吧。  
那个小男孩一定是有什么真言超能力！说出来就会成真！  
peter一边胡思乱想一边忍着后穴的瘙痒感，明显，这种简单的安抚已经不能满足他了，他在渴望什么东西真正“满足”他。  
peter忍着羞耻把自己的乳首贴在厕所壁上，冰凉的感觉一瞬间就从乳尖传至大脑让他打了个哆嗦。  
只要一小下，很快的，我还有急事。  
peter安慰自己，手伸向了那个幽密的穴口。  
自己给自己扩张这种感觉可不太好，手指缓缓的插进已经软腻的后穴，刚进入他这不受控制的淫荡本能就开始向内收缩准备更多的吞吃他的手指了，peter索性伸出三根手指一次性插了进去，一下子猛插到底——这些日子已经让他能了解自己的“淫荡”本能了。peter的大腿一下子就软了，但他不能跌倒，强撑着靠着唯一的支撑物继续抽插手指。  
该死，真的让人遭罪，赶紧生出来不要再折磨我了。  
peter的肚子被他自己小心的用另一只手护着防止冰到那个未出世的小宝宝，但这个小宝宝的生父此时正在一间公共厕所自慰。  
权宜之计权宜之计。  
peter射出来的时候失神的想着。  
但自慰已经越来越不能满足他了，射后的高潮让他的后穴更加空虚，他的眼神飘忽在厕所的器物上打转——没有可以用的——该死！打住你的想法！  
可怜的中年男人光着屁股蹲在某个偏远的公共厕所开始了三观尽崩的世界观重建。

不是自己想买只是为了更快捷的解决问题不耽误时间，真的，手指越来越难以满足，而蜘蛛侠的时间宝贵，宝贵如金。  
peter怀着复杂的心情点开某情趣用品官网，网页一下子跳出来的xx螺旋点避孕套把这个纯情的老男人震了一下，他忍住想把鼠标摔在墙上的冲动 慢慢向下滑——精准贴合g点，前后按摩，令您极致享受！  
最令他崩溃的是：这网站竟然还有gay用专业按摩器！只有你想不到！没有他做不到！  
杀了他吧！

同时，这个城市突然多了一个声名鹊起的小黑蛛，不知道是不是这个城市太大，两个人竟然一直没有正式碰过面。  
再后来一次他正把那该死的按摩棒费力的塞进他后穴里的时候，他的窗户突然传来了咚咚两声敲击声，peter浑身的血一下子就凉了，他抓住杯子把自己可怜的一无是处的古怪身体盖住，苍白着脸转向窗户处。  
来客不请自进，他脱下黑色的蜘蛛侠头罩，戏谑的看着这个中年蜘蛛侠。  
“爽吗？”miles粗鲁的把战衣撕开，露出令众多迷妹尖叫的肉体，和已经梆硬的阴茎。显然这个来客已经到来多时了。  
peter僵硬的把自己往墙角挪了挪，虚张声势的高呼两声自己都不知道在说什么的辩白。  
miles把peter逼到墙角，不容置疑的把他压在身下，强有力的臂膀拦住他，一只手摸向刚塞进去的按摩棒。  
“有我给你的更爽？嗯？上了床就不打算负责了？”  
peter一瞬间脑子空白了，他还没来得及想更多，miles已经精准的摸到按摩棒的开关，按摩棒嗡嗡作响尽责的开始高速震颤把他塞进的穴肉搅的乱七八糟。  
peter咬着自己的舌尖竭尽全力不让自己在青年人面前溜出任何淫声糜调。青年人只是把他那非常人拥有的粗壮阴茎抵在peter的上面彰显他的存在感，没有接下来的步骤。  
“这是什么？”青年似乎有些疑惑的触上peter仅三个多月不见就明显鼓起来的小肚子，手刚落上peter就猛的弹起来要脱开他的桎梏，可惜很快就分身乏术软软的瘫了下去。  
“嗯？为什么不说？”miles好笑的摸了摸他的小肚子，坏笑的凑在他耳边，“怀了我的小蜘蛛？”  
miles明显感觉peter听完之后浑身的僵硬了，他脸色苍白，甚至都有那么几瞬遗忘掉了后穴尽职尽责的按摩棒。  
miles一下子就明白了，他忍不住笑了两声，坏心眼的没有揭穿真相。  
“没想到，还真让你怀上了。”miles有些眷恋喜爱似的摸着peter的肚子不松手，很快就抽开了。  
“你想打掉他吗？”  
peter听后果不其然立刻挣扎着连胳膊带腿的推开miles，可惜发情的孕夫今天注定要失败了。  
“你不说我就默认你想了？”  
“不——嗯呃，不要打掉他，求你，求——”peter快哭出来了，这个怀在他身上短暂的小生命他早已产生感情，哪怕他的另一个父亲不要他他也打定主意要把他安安稳稳抚养长大。  
“可我不太想要啊，一个男人生的孩子，我可不想要这个累赘呢。”miles加重了累赘两个字，看着peter无力的反抗他。  
“求你了，你想干什么都行，求你…”peter垂丧着头，自暴自弃的把自己贴过去。  
“不会给你添麻…烦的，我会自己养大…”peter艰难的吐出每一个字符。  
“是吗？”miles恶劣的扯了扯嘴角。“不如让你来体现一下我要做这个决定的意义吧。”miles抽出按摩棒，把它扔在一边。好整以暇的坐在他对面，借着月光把狰狞的性器暴露在peter眼下。  
peter懂他什么意思，该死的不能更懂了，甚至不给他任何时间让他做心理建设。他有些艰难的坐过去，把刚刚还被按摩棒叫嚣着搅的软乎乎的穴口对在那个恶劣的孩子另一个不配被称为父亲的肉棒上，他的手背在身后，他不想主动碰这个男人一分一毫。  
对这个几乎可以说是没有实战性经验的老男人来说，这太难了，主动掌握控制权的撑起式，不得要领的试探，几次龟头都从滑腻腻的穴口溜走，他急得快哭出来，他是真的很想保住这个孩子。  
miles看着老男人快哭出来的表情，叹了口气，妥协的托住peter白皙紧致的臀部，控制着让穴口一点点含进了肉棒。  
痛。peter死死咬住下唇。这tm是人类该有的尺寸吗？是吗？见鬼见鬼见鬼！他第一次的时候是怎么把这玩意塞进体内的？？！真的会死人的会死的会死掉啊！！！  
等整个都艰难的塞进去的时候，miles愉悦的吁了口气。他看着peter震颤的睫毛——死活也不肯把眼睁开看他，突然又有了心的坏点子。  
“怎么了？这就不行了？简单的乘骑式都做不到，还这么不情愿，索性就算了吧。”  
peter浑身一颤，后穴也夹了一下体内的肉棒，miles倒吸一口气。  
“你想怎么样？”peter屈辱的开了口。  
“我记得那个晚上你一直也不肯叫我老公啊，不如叫一声让我新鲜新鲜？”  
peter中年人的自尊心显然不允许他这么干，但是那颗刚刚成型的父爱之心猛烈的跳动。  
“老，老公。”  
peter还没想明白miles的阴茎怎么突然又鼓胀了一下，miles已经托着他的臀部开始上下颠弄他，还来不及守住的声音马上像潮水一样溢满了这个屋子，peter在上下颠簸的快感狂潮中抽出手死死捂住嘴巴，miles用脸部像大型犬一样摩擦他的面颊。  
“别，让我听你的声音。”  
miles见peter誓死不从的样子，默默在心里长叹一口气 没办法，谁让他自己先骗人。  
“别让我警告你，你知道后果是什么。”  
peter缓缓松开手，压抑的声音再次泄出，他的上半身无力的被迫靠在miles身上，像是自暴自弃了一样叫出声。  
让他爽了吧，peter无力的想，爽了就好了，就当是狗咬了我第二口。  
miles显然还有更多花样等着peter，就这这个姿势把peter操的腿软腰软，大腿的软肉颤颤巍巍的贴着miles的皮肤，miles停下动作，突然玩心大起。  
“够了，我厌烦这个姿势了，耽误时间，你根本没有任何取悦技巧。现在趴起来趴在床上让我操你。”  
peter抖着臀部脱开那个死死钉着他的柱体，离开的时候还清晰的发出啵的一声，中年孕夫羞红了脸，闭眼像死尸一样把自己扔进床铺上。  
“你这样让我怎么操你？抬起屁股来。”  
peter屈辱分撑起身子把臀部撅起，任被操熟的穴肉暴露在miles的视野下。  
miles没有迟疑，一贯到底，peter被撞的胳膊无力倒进柔软的被褥间，被顶的前后晃动，呻吟声一断一续听不真切，混着吱呀吱呀的床摇声，色情极了。  
一直没被miles触碰的敏感乳头此时也有了安抚，一直都柔软无比的被褥此时和它有了密切的接触，说实话，两者可能还有点熟悉，在peter意乱情迷自慰期间可没少蹭它。  
“起来，别躺在那跟个死尸似的。”  
miles魔鬼一样的命令让peter再次不得不遵从，但早已经被操的高潮迭起的身体没给他足够的支持，他几次撑起最后都在浑身肌肉的震颤中挣扎结束。  
“这都做不到吗？”miles恶劣的继续，“你得想办法取悦我才醒啊，p-e-t-e-r。”  
miles把阴茎抽出温柔乡，把peter抱起来放在刚刚自己翻进来的落地窗前，外面月光皎皎，温柔的洒在两人身上。  
miles把peter按在窗户上，咬着他的耳朵继续操他。  
疯了！这可是对着外面！随便有人听见动静一抬头就看到两个男人在不知羞耻的野合！还有个男人挺着畸形的怪异肚子，被操的口水直流大腿直颤说不出话来！  
peter没有任何反抗的余地，miles按着他后腰的部位，轻松让他的上半身贴上玻璃，翘起臀部，后穴不知羞耻的吞吃那个肉棒，似乎要把三个月的吃回本。  
peter死死闭住嘴巴，颤巍巍的抬起胳膊想捂住声音，miles抽了支手，把他的两个胳膊钳在背后，继续加狠的进出抽插。  
peter双腿早已支撑不住，全是miles半托半抱把peter挤在他和窗户之间。没几下peter就射了出来，peter射出来的一瞬间感觉自己委屈极了，肚子一下一下的还在随着身后恶劣男人的动作撞向玻璃，惧怕羞耻混在一起，peter的眼泪突然就不受控制的噼啪噼啪落下来滴在miles揽着他的胳膊是上，miles停了下来，他把peter抱回床上，peter蜷成一个虾米默默哭，miles就一拱一拱把这个熟透的虾米拱开。  
“别哭，别哭。”miles的吻落在peter脸上，突然miles感觉peter的。胳膊落在了他肩上，没用什么力气的推了推他。  
“早点结束，别，别…”  
miles心怦怦只跳，伸手钳住男人的下巴，让那个哭红的颓废中年男人的脸落在他视线里——该死的很吸引他——深深的亲吻了下去，舌头得偿所愿的和peter一起翻搅。  
合奸似乎理所当然。

“什么！”peter拔高声调，被天亮后也赖着不走的miles揽在怀里。  
“所以说，可能是你心理作用，加上你暴饮暴食，长小肚子很正常，也可能是胃胀气之类的，真正的孕妇不会三个月就显怀的，是假孕吧。”miles有力的臂膊圈着peter的小肚子，心满意足的摸了个本。“男人怎么可能怀孕？你想太多了，只是情趣而已，这么没常识？处男吗？还是学校生理课羞的都没好好听？”  
“你T(哔——）给我滚出去！！！”


End file.
